


Night Frights

by SkippySq



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySq/pseuds/SkippySq
Summary: Lena can have some pretty bad nightmares, luckily she has Webby close by.Originally posted to my tumblr during Weblena Week, I added a bit here and there and spruced it up a bit.





	Night Frights

Webby bolted upright the second the scream pierced her ears, less stirred and more yanked from a dream she was starting to forget. She glanced around, her mind trying to catch up with her body in the waking world. It didn’t get much time to adjust however, as the faint sound of panicked breaths from across the room caught her attention, muffled behind the curtain that divided the space in half. The young duckling moved her feet to the side of the bed and carefully stood, unsure of just how much trust she could put into her waking body. 

She felt for her pillow in the dark and gripped it tightly, dragging it with her as she stood and moved to the source of the noise. As time had passed these incidents had decreased, sometimes getting as spaced out as a couple months. The girl struggled to remember the last one, maybe a couple weeks ago? Her mind was still hazy, barely functioning on autopilot while her legs were moving solely on muscle-memory. 

She approached the curtain dividing the room, an idea the two had talked Beakley into so Lena could share the room with Webby and still maintain her privacy. At the time the younger duckling was confused as to why it took so much effort talking her grandmother into letting them share the room, but that was back when everyone except Webby knew she had a crush on Lena. It was hard to tell what the differences between friendship and romantic feelings were when you had spent a large amount of your life with only your grandmother and a reclusive adventurer like Webby had. 

“Knock,” Webby said in a clear voice, a soft grip on the curtain. The soft glow of Lena’s nightlight lit her face as she poked her head in. The young duck wanted to give her roommate a moment in case she had any tears she wanted to wipe away. Lena hated showing vulnerability, especially if it involved crying. The duckling could make out Lena’s form, sat on the bed with her knees close to her chest, arms wrapped around them tightly. A few soft whimpers escaped her beak as she subtly wiped at her eyes. 

Webby walked to the bed, nearly tripping over a pile of clothes left on the floor. “Can I hop in?” she asked. This had become a routine for the two over the year, to the point where Webby was certain she really didn’t have to ask at this point, but she always wanted Lena’s permission. Lena tilted her head just enough to glance at Webby before complying, lifting the blanket as she made room. The smaller duckling threw her pillow on the bed before crawling in. “Magica?” she slurred. 

The teen nodded and felt the warm arms of her girlfriend wrap around her tightly a second after, securing her in a hug that made the scared girl feel much safer. Webby’s hugs always had that power over her, filling her with a security she welcomed. “It’s ok,” she assured, “I’m here, deep breaths for me.” Webby instructed. 

Lena took in much needed gulps of air and wiped at her eyes once again, feeling them begin to water up once again. The more breaths she took the calmer the beat of her heart slowed from it’s frantic rhythm. “I’m ok,” she repeated as Webby began to stroke the back of her head in a petting motion. 

“You’re ok, I got you.” Webby whispered, pressing her head against Lena’s. They stayed like this for a few minutes while Lena continued to breath and repeat that she was ok. It was a mantra Webby had given her, something to repeat over and over to help calm her. 

The Magica nightmares had calmed since moving into the McDuck manor a year ago, but every now and then her “aunt” managed to creep back into her brain and remind her that not too long ago she was a worthless tool used with disregard by a bitter woman. She may have gained her freedom physically, but Magica had left plenty of mental reminders Lena was trying to break free of. 

And to some degree she was making progress, the nightmares and reminders getting more spaced out. Unfortunately when they did happen it still affected her just as badly as the very first time, as if Magica could still harm her. She’d awake with a scream, sometimes thinking the blanket wrapped around her was the shadowy grip of her aunt. Rarely they could even leave her crying, such as tonight. 

Lena pressed herself a little more into Webby’s grip, craving the security the smaller duck offered. “I’m sorry,” she apologized in a hush voice, as she usually did after she calmed down. Webby took that as her queue to release the bird from her tight hug.

“Don’t be,” Webby replied, just like she always did. It was one of the things about the young duck Lena loved most, the genuine compassion that somehow took away the shame the teen felt over showing weakness. It reminded her of the first night Webby had crawled into her bed to comfort her, the first time she truly felt all of Webby’s compassion, the warmth and acceptance radiating off of her. It was also the first time she had told Webby just how much she really meant to her, and the first kiss either of them ever had, shared clumsily in the glow of the nightlight as they realized just how much they truly cared for each other. 

Even with the bad dream, that was the happiest night of Lena’s life so far. 

“Can I stay with you for a while?” Webby asked. She knew Lena wanted her to stay, but asking that made the taller duck feel needy and desperate, emotions Webby was determined to spare her from. She seemed to succeed based on the look of relief that washed over Lena’s face. 

“Sure,” she answered in a quiet tone, trying to keep from sounding too enthused. Webby giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, kissing her cheek. Lena returned the gesture with a quick kiss on her beak and snuggled up to her. The nightmares could be bad, but Lena could tolerate them if it gave her an excuse to fall asleep holding this beautiful girl in her arms.


End file.
